wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bythos Sige
Bythos Sige is a man shrouded in mystery. The first mention of him in Imperial history were in the first days of the Great Crusade. He is a man of indeterminate heritage, clearly human but possessing a subtly inhuman facial structure and disposition. He has appeared in the annals of four distinct species. Surely most, if not all, of the information about him is false; much of it conflicts and even more of it is impossible. What you chose to believe says as much about you as it does about who this enigmatic figure really is. Eldar Reports * The Eldar of Craftworld Nova'cor recall a “creature, mixed and indeterminate; as ephemeral as the solar winds and as unpredictable as a three-body system” in a corsair fleet. It is said that he joined them after a raid and had proven useful as a guide though Imperial territory. They noted that he had “learned the corsair way and taken to it like a poet to verse” though the implications of this sentiment are unknown. * Sometime around M40 he is said to have visited Biel-Tan as a member of a corsair crew and fought in the The Baran War as an auxiliary. * There is a note in an Eldar proclamation that specifically decries Drukhari reports of Bythos Sige having originated from Commorragh. This was listed as “intentional propaganda” designed to hurt the Craftworld and their allies. * During the Great Exodus it is said that this same individual was used as a guide who later practiced salvage operations in the Deadhenge region. Imperial Reports * The first report, one of “Sergeant Sige of Europa”, recounts his service in the armies of Ryza who served in the armies of the Emperor of Mankind. It is implied that his service may have been in some sort of mercenary capacity as his pay was listed as being in line with that. It is unclear if this is Bythos or someone with a similar name. Europa did have a “B. Sieg” listed as being born 20 years prior though no parents were listed. * A “Lt. Bythos Sige” accompanied 28th Expedition Fleet and was present on Aghoru. It is unclear if he is related to Sergeant Sige of Ryza but it is clear that he was serving as a mercenary auxiliary attachment to the Archite Palatines. * The next mention was at the Battle of Terra where “Lt. Bythos Sige” served in some capacity in a regiment of soldiers assigned to defend a forward gate. Several brave deeds are attributed to him and medals awarded for gallantry and bravery. * Bythos Sige is mentioned as a trade advisor and hired gun on a Rogue Trader vessel two decades later. He is reported to have brought “30 men of a rough appear but professional disposition” who aided the Rogue Trader. Bythos was apparently fond of dueling and had a reputation for winning duels with nobles on the ship. * An early Inquisitorial entry notes that “The Sige Entity” may be a deamon or may have at one point been possessed. No typical signs of a deamon were detected but he was noted to be a psyker. This remains unconfirmed. * Seemingly having accrued a debt on Jopall to a local lord from gambling, Bythos Sige enlisted in the Jopall Indentured Squadron for a number of years before retiring with his debts paid. * During the War of the Confessor someone named “Byron Sige” who vaguely matches Bythos’ physical description was listed as a mercenary captain aiding in the conquest of a shrine world. It is said that he had a pension for gambling but was of a “gentle and stoic nature; almost frail but as deadly as a viper when roused by a sermon”. It is said that he likely perished in the flames of a transport accident. This is the least likely to actually have been him. * Inquisitorial reports note that Bythos Sige, or someone using that nom de plume, interferes in the Children's Crusade. Several convoys of penitents are reportedly diverted. Though he was not observed, the pirate crew claimed to be lead by “Bythos Sige”. * The Macharian Crusade lists “Captain Bythos Sige” as the leader of a mercenary company serving as an auxiliary light infantry regiment in the 4th Army Group. * The Macharian Crusade ALSO lists “General Bythos Sige” as the leader of a mercenary armored company serving in the 6th Army Group. This individual was brought up on cowardice charges and executed after fleeing a battle. * The novel “Bythos the Brave”, a fictional account of the possible existence of this entity is published and becomes a popular pulp novel. It is suppressed by the Church as heretical but he becomes ingrained in the minds of its readers and he becomes something of a folk hero/trickster. Subsequent events may be tainted by this notion. * When reports of Bythos appear on Van Horne during The Bloodtide, the Inquisition made a special effort to capture him. According to the chatter from the few surviving soldiers said the mercenary captain dueled a deamon of Khorne and slew it. * The minor rogue trader dynasty "The Star Slayers of Siege" refute any connection to this figure and are deeply resentful of any implied connection. * A no doubt fictitious tall tale reports that Bythos Sige dueled a Captain of the Red Corsairs to a draw over a woman during the Badab War. * An urban legend says Bythos Sige once toured a sector as a purveyor of oddities that included a shamrock. As they don't exist, this story is 100% discredited. * During the Second War for Armageddon it is said that Bythos’ mercenary corp, which numbered in the thousands, was responsible for a key victory against Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. Official Imperial record on the matter are redacted. * The “Sige Crusade” was launched in secret sometime after the Second War for Armageddon; a small contingent of Witchunters, escorted by the Our Lady of the Bolter order of the Adepta Sororitas, sought out Bythos Sige and his rebel forces in the space around Catachan after they were detected. Reports say they evaded capture despite the year long game of cat and mouse. * Don Bythos Sige: A respected imperial duelist by the name of Don Bythos Sige was reported to have been a member of the Senza Corona colleigo, though he was apparently killed under mysterious circumstances and never heard from again. * A skirmish between the Death Cult chapter and an Eldar corsair raiding party prior to the Baran War mentions that a person matching the description of Bythos slew a captain of that chapter in a duel. * During the Indomitus Crusade a mercenary company called “Byron’s Raiders” under the command of “Primus Byron Siegfried” served in the Second Battle of Terra. Anecdotal accounts report that their captain (“Primus”) slew a chosen champion of Khorne in single combat. While this name does not match his, the disposition of his troops and accounts of his physical description do. * The preceding account is impossible because “Primus Byron Siegfried” and his mercenary company Byron’s Raiders, were recorded as having discovered the Rangdan takeover of the Hollenschlund system that sparked the Extermination of Hollenschlund at the same time as the Indomitus Crusade. * Byron’s Raiders were also present at the Battle of Raukos where Imperial agents connected the dots and attempted to capture “Primus Byron Siegfried” but they escaped during the fighting. Tau Reports * At some point during the 1st Sphere of Expansion they encountered a Gue'vesa whose name translates something like, “By’tho Se’ieg’n” who was described as being “like Gue'vesa but not unlike Ar'cea, one who flows like water”. While not hostile, By’tho was not noted to be friendly and got into an honor duel with a member of the fire caste. It is not recorded who won but By’tho, who was leading a small contingent of Gue'vesa, is said to have left peaceable. * In the Damocles Gulf Crusade a cadre reported fighting the forces of “Captain Bythos Sige” and his exceptionally skilled soldiers. The report lists their defeat but not the death of Captain Sige. * A Rogue Trader vessel that encountered the Tau reportedly had By’tho Se’ieg’n onboard, though they did not meet with the Water Caste representative. * During the 3rd Sphere of Expansion a reconnaissance force was detained by the same Gue'vesa and returned a bonding knife in exchange for supplies. Drukhari Reports * Commorragh reports that a human slave and Drukhari trueborn were bred by a Haemonculus to create a viable offspring from a vat. It is said he was later given the name Bythos Sige and was a pit-fighter. * Bythos Sige apparently died early on but conflicting later reports say he was taken in by a band of Eldar Corsairs. * Nearly a century later Bythos Sige is said to have returned with a band of corsairs and fought a wonderful display in the pit. His savagery and skill were noted and he attracted the attention of a Wych cult who he scorned. It was reported that the cult swore destruction against him and left in pursuit of his fleet but never returned. The Sketch of a Man Little is known with exact certainty about Bythos Sige but the following commonalities from the can paint us a picture of the man. He is tall and lean, perhaps about six to six and a half feet tall with gaunt and angular facial features. He typically has white hair that is worn long, though in early accounts it was black and has been reportedly cut short at times. He wears pieces of exotic armor, apparently a mix of Imperial and Xenos technology (or at least done in a xenos style). He is famous for carrying a power sword of a saber-like style. It has been suggested that this weapon is of Tau or Eldar design but this cannot be confirmed. He has a pension for gambling but has a refine, quiet, and “graceful” air about him that speaks of deep discipline. He is fond of duels and single combat and the stories recount his legendary finesse and panache. Bythos’ Troops It seems that over the eras there have been many incarnations of the unit that serves under Bythos. It seems he is a charismatic man and excellent tactician and may have taken over older groups. A common description of troops under him are rough-looking but very professional, implying a trained mercenary corp. His reported dealings with Eldar corsairs may have influenced his outlook on life and combat if they are to be believed. Possibility & Rumor * If the “sensai” stories are anything more than a fiction created by Tzeentch, Bythos may indeed be one of their number and his followers may believe this. * Some say that he is half-Eldar half-Human, the result of an unholy union overseen by a Haemonculus. The Drukhari, of course, claim this to be true despite it’s impossibility. * It is possible he is a Perpetual, an undying regenerator who never ages. * If the above is true that would lend credence that he may be working for the Cabal. * Bythos may be a deamon in human flesh or one of those who has gone through possession, defeated the deamon within, and come out enlightened. * The name “Bythos Sige” may be a nom de plume that many individuals have used. All seem to be associated with mercenary companies, eldar corsairs, space pirates, or members of Rogue Trader crews. This would explain the varied accounts and conflicting information. * It is possible that all or some of information on him is entirely fictitious, created after the fact and attributed to the folk-hero character who originated in the book “Bythos the Brave”. * There are those who say he is actually a secret Inquisitor or a “boogie man” made up by the Inquisition when they need a plausible person to fill in for someone who can’t be named due to political reasons; almost an "Alan Smithee" credit for political figures. * The most heretical of these rumors are that he is one of the two Lost Primarchs, silently watching and helping the Imperium from the shadows. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Category:Tau Category:Imperium of Man